A Lily and A Rose
by HPfanatic592
Summary: They will be greatly missed. There will be much tear shed and bloodshed because of their deaths. But it will be in the honor of their memory, not in fault of their passings. Complete.


Please review, I'm experimenting with a slightly different writing technique here. This just sort of came into my head as a drabble and I built on it. Hope you like or at least enjoy reading it. :)

…………………

A disheveled Mrs. Weasley stood hunched in a corner, sobbing hysterically into a white handkerchief. She was thinner, and very pale. Her usually violent red hair was now dull and lack of shine. Her eyes were red and puffy. Fred and George stood behind her, each rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear.

"It'll be alright, Mum, they're in a better place now, they're not suffering anymore", said George.

But Mrs. Weasley still cried and blew her nose into her sopping wet handkerchief. The boys looked at one another and saw tears in each other's eyes. They didn't care who saw. Mr. Weasley was staring at the floor blankly, his eyes occupied on nothing. Minerva McGonagall dabbed at her eyes with the trails of her black sleeves. Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Ginny, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, and many other past Hogwarts students hung their faces low. Many girls were crying on the shoulders of their brothers or boyfriends. Then Fred and George realized that Hermione was gone. They quietly exited the room and jogged down the hallway and into the lavatories. They heard a woman trying to stifle sobs but she gasped for breath in between crying.

"'Mione?" Fred said softly, hoping to find her.

Hermione let out a loud, hard sob as they opened the door. She was sitting with a barricade of tissues surrounding her. She leaned her head against the wooden wall and cried.

"Hermione, it's ok, everything's gonna be alright," said George.

He picked up Hermione and held her to his chest. He hoisted her onto him like a child and walked out of the bathroom and into a small room. He let her down onto a luxurious armchair that lain quietly among other small armchairs and end tables. Fred and George sat beside her. Tears fell from their eyes at the sight of their friend being in so much grief.

"They-they're- gon-gone!" Hermione let out her tears. Her face was unusually pale and sallow. Her wrists were burdened with self-inflicting scars.

Fred noticed the newly made scars and grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Hermione! Are you doing this?" said Fred, with a tone of deep concern.

Hermione nodded and started crying even harder.

"Hermione, stop it! It isn't your fault! They wouldn't want you to suffer like this!" said George, as he put his arm around Hermione and squeezed her shoulder.

Everyone knew that it wasn't Hermione's fault. She had tried her hardest, but she couldn't save them. No one blamed Hermione except herself.

"C'mon, 'Mione, you need to come out. They're looking down on us right now. They want you to go outside. C'mon, let's go," George said, helping Hermione up and leading her outside.

Two pearly-white caskets sat outside under a weeping willow tree. It was a beautiful day, which mocked the crying and grieving of those at the funeral. Beautiful white lilies lay atop one casket. On another, crimson roses. An extremely aged man with a long, silver beard and half-moon spectacles was dressed in silver and black robes. He stood in front of the two white caskets, gleaming in the April sun, muttering something to himself.

Ginny traced the gold lining on the edge of the casket with the lilies on it as she put a hand on her swollen stomach. She was talking to the little baby inside of her, murmuring calm words that couldn't soothe her own self. Droplets of tear splattered the smooth pearlescent polish of the casket, a finger adorned with a gold and diamond band wiping them away.

Hermione stared at the rose-ornamented coffin as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt a squirming feeling inside of her as she looked at Ginny's bumpy middle. She knew; it was heartbreak for her. They would be together in it, both mothers without husbands, having children without fathers.

Hermione took a seat next to Ginny after she had sat down. Quiet sobs were heard from everybody as Sirius delivered the eulogy, silent tears streaming down his own gaunt face. Suddenly, as if thrusted from reality, Sirius returned to his folding chair and Professor Dumbledore rose to speak.

"It seems that we have lost all hope."

A few heads nodded feebly.

"But alas, we have not. In darkness there must be a light, in peril there must be safeness. We have not lost everything. We have merely lost two people who were a source of light in the darkness, a helping hand in danger ahead. They will be greatly missed. There will be much tear shed and bloodshed because of their deaths. But it will be in the honor of their memory, not in fault of their passings."

Dumbledore stepped down and bowed to the coffins. Mrs. Weasley started bawling and Remus sniffled with Sirius. Fawkes swooped down overheard, crying an unearthly song that was mournful, but yet, uplifting. A gentle breeze tickled their faces and changed the trail of their tears.

A weeping Hagrid rose and the rest followed as the coffins were lowered into the muddy ground. A sharp, high-pitched bawl was heard from the back of the crowd; it was Dobby, the former house-elf. No one seemed to notice as mahogany dirt was thrown upon the opening.

Throughout the country, throughout the world, witches and wizards mourned the loss of two great wizards and Aurors.

…………………

_Two days later._

Sirius Black studied the intricacy of the gravestone. Lions and phoenixes entwined throughout each other along the head of the stone. He let out a deep sigh.

"You know, Harry, I'm going to miss you. You were my best friend and almost my son. I know that you may wish you were here, but I know that you are better where you are, out of harm's away. That's a funny thing about you, Harry. Danger always seemed to accompany me when I was with you."

He chuckled.

"I guess it was just the Marauder blood in me," he laughed, pulling out something from his ebony cloak pocket.

"I know you know I don't want to let this go, and I know I could use it in the future, but I think I should leave it with you. It's fate that it fell upon your possession when it once belonged to your father, so many years ago. And it's also fate that brought us together, the Marauders. I only wish you were still here. You were so _young_! I hoped it wouldn't end like Lily and Prongs. But it did." Sirius wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye and placed the tattered Marauder's Map on Harry's grave.

"I guess that there's only one thing to say."

He pulled out his wand and placed the tip on the map.

"Mischief managed."

…………………

_Three years, nine months later._

Several weeds poked out of the ground and dry, crackling leaves rolled around, but other than that, the cemetery had hardly changed.

A tired-looking woman in her twenties with auburn hair carried a small child in her arms. He had fair skin, flaming orange hair, and coffee-colored eyes. His mother had tears gathering in her eyes as she approached an all-too-familiar grave.

"Hello, Ron," she said quietly as Hermione put the child down onto her lap.

"Hi Daddy!" the child said cheerfully, waving at the gravestone. Hermione kissed the top of his messy head and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, Daddy. Daddy is in heaven, though. He had to go there so you-," she pointed at Ron, "could be here."

"Really?" little Ron asked in amazement, his eyes wide.

"Really! But Daddy can see us _right now_, did you know that?" Hermione asked the little child, pointing at the sky.

He looked at the sky and smiled.

"Mummy, can I put the flower on now?"

Hermione nodded and took out a fresh rose from her cloak. The child feverishly placed it against the stone, smiling. The mother took her child's little hand and led him back to the Apparation point. As she walked away, she turned around and smiled at the tombstone, knowing her husband would be smiling on her and their baby.

…………………

_The same day._

Ginny led her three-and-a-half year old daughter down to the cloudy cemetery where her husband lay.

"How much longer, Mummy?"

"Just a few minutes darling."

Little Lily Potter skipped down the grassy hill to a graveyard with her mother. She had jet-black hair that flowed down to her waist and hazel eyes that could pierce through your soul like a knife. Her dark eyelashes made her seem like a tiny angel. Her lilac dress flounced as she bobbed through the old, eroded gravestones.

"Is that it?" she asked, pointing to an intricate tombstone.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Can I have the flower?"

"Just a minute, Lil."

As they approached a grand memorial with lions and phoenixes carved into it, Lily and Ginny sat down on a nearby stone bench. She heaved a large sigh and dropped down onto the ground before her husband.

"Oh, Harry, I have missed you so much," Ginny whispered, as though she didn't want Lily to hear.

"You've missed so much. I know if the baby turned out to be a girl, you wanted her to be named after your mother, so here's little baby Lily. She isn't much of a baby anymore, I suppose. She wants to meet her daddy, you know. I told her someday. This wasn't the life we wanted. We wanted to give her all the love you never got as a child. But now she has to live with the fact that she will never hug or kiss her own dad.

"It's all too familiar, Harry. It's what you had to go through; she has to go through it too."

Lily tugged at her mother's robes and Ginny emitted a small smile, turning back at her daughter.

"Well, I guess I have to go. Keep watch over us, ok? I love you and I miss you."

Ginny gave Harry's grave a small kiss and turned to her daughter. For the first time, she saw Harry in her. His hair, his nose, his mouth, even. She saw him within her. She knew that he had heard her and smiled.

"Lily?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lily-kins." Ginny pulled out a baby lily and handed it to her own Lily.

"Tanks!" said the little girl as she placed the white lily on her father's grave and skipped back to her mother.

"You know, I remember the first time I met your daddy…" Ginny started as they progressed down the grassy hill.

…………………


End file.
